1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the conversion of biomass to oxygenated hydrocarbons. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved biomass feed system or process for conveying biomass to a reactor for conversion to oxygenated hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrolysis, in particular flash pyrolysis, has been proposed as a process for converting solid biomass material to liquid products. Pyrolysis in general refers to a process in which a feedstock is heated in an oxygen-poor or oxygen-free atmosphere. If solid biomass is used as the feedstock of a pyrolysis process, the process produces gaseous, liquid, and solid products.
Charging solid biomass to a reactor in an even and continuous manner poses numerous technical challenges. One such challenge is the pulsing of the biomass due in part to feed compaction during conveyance. Another challenge concerns the continuous re-charging of the biomass feed hopper in a pressurized system.
Thus, it is desirable to develop improved methods/systems for charging solid biomass to a reactor in an even and continuous manner.